Douglas
}} Douglas Cerulean (Pronunciation) is some person you describe here briefly. His familiar is Sir. Tupie. Appearance Describe appearance. Personality Douglas has live for a very long time, too long to the point where life doesn’t excite him anymore. He doesn't find the joy of any celebration or events (birthday, funeral, festivals, etc), he has no attachment to life. Because of his long lifespan, he watched so many friends and comrades passed, that's why he want to live for a purpose and so his long life won't be wasted. He enjoys simple things like staying in, reading books, having black tea and biscuit on a rainy Sundays. An introvert who has to put up a face and please people. Douglas doesn’t fancy human interaction, he rather avoids them. However, his job requires him to serve society so he put on a mask in order for his job to go smoothly. His real personality and how he brings himself at working hour is a total opposite. He would be all smiley and gentle at work but a rude introvert outside work. You will mostly see his friendly and gentle self because he rarely shows his introverted side to people. [ + Hard-worker ] Saving lives has become his life purpose. He is especially serious when it comes to his job, he would give up anything for it. Outside working hour, he read countless books, mix tea herbs and researching on ways how to improves one’s health. Everything he did sincerely and seriously. He take his On and Off days seriously (and he hates it when someone interferes him off work). [ + Professional ] Being a doctor is everything for Douglas, thus mixing personal matters into work is never a problem. He would put on a perfect mask for the sake of his job. Although it's not like he is “faking” it when he is at work, he just wants people to be at ease so he brings a different side of him; sides that he wouldn't pull out when he is on his Off days. [ + Responsible ] Douglas has a strong sense of responsibility. He rarely spoils his heart, he would act on what is best in most cases. Sometimes even sacrificing his personal feeling for what is right. [ + Gentleman ] Always smiles, prioritize others, warm and caring is the image that Douglas pull up as a Doctor. He wants to make his patient as comfortable and depend on him. He wants his co-workers to trust him also, He did this because he knows his true self wouldn't make people happy. [ = Idealist ] He has a certain idea on how things work (e.g. how a doctor should present itself), and he thrives to achieving this ideal image. [ = Careful ] He always has his guard up around everyone, it's very hard to strip his mask off. He also thinks too much on what people might think of him, so he is very careful when he is surrounded by people. [ = Prideful ] He took pride in himself since he always does his best in everything. He also thinks highly of Kelpies and his work. He thinks everyone should be proud of what they are and love what they do because that's how they can live their life to the fullest. [ = Perfectionist ] He likes to do everything in his own way and wouldn't want to do it in any other way. He put times and effort in anything he does. A perfectionist that wants everything to go in his way, and most of the time he did well on everything he does. [ - Unfriendly ] Outside work Douglas is quite reserved, he understands that being friendly and nice makes people happy. But at times he just wants to be himself and be alone. He tends to be quite rude when someone disturbs his day off. [ - Stubborn ] Stubbornness comes along with his headstrong personality, he is particular on what he likes, dislikes and always know what he wants. When he set his mind on something he will stick to what he said no matter what. Headstrong, strong-willed, and stubborn at the same time. [ - Introverted ] Staying at home reading books, drinking tea, while listening to his favorite record is the only thing he wants to do Off work. Interaction with people wears him out especially when he works serving people. Being alone charges him so that he could do better on his work. He dislikes people disturbing his alone time. [ - Two-faced ] His On and Off personality could be misleading, he would never show his true self to a stranger. So most people would think of him as a gentle and caring person, while in fact, he is hiding his real personality. Showing his friendly-self is tiring, so he would act so carelessly at home; somewhat like a contentment of his. [ - Trust issue ] As much as possible he would not want to involve his emotion in anything, he did this so he has no commitment or expectation on people. He also over thinks a lot, so he tried to not meddle himself on things that would consume his time. Human life is so short compared to Kelpie’s thus he tries not to get attached to anything. Abilities * Shapeshifting - He is originally a Kelpie but could shapeshift into a human, child, Horse, anything he has seen. * Amphibious - Could live in both land and water. He does have gills and water species attributes in his Kelpie form. * Compress - His body temperature is relatively low, could go as extreme as icy cold. He uses this ability to cool down fever, preserve wounds, freeze external bleeding, change water temperature, etc. * Hunter - He does have super strength power, and use to hunt for humans. Usually, he would drown them, or rip them in pieces. He stopped doing it now and try to control his power so it won't disturb or hurt people. * Tide - Kelpie’s home is the rivers, they could control the current, tide and water flow. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Gentleman - His behavior attracts people, he is gentle and caring. He wants people to feel comfortable with him and tries his best to make people at ease. ✔ His work - As a doctor people depend on him, he also took pride in his work; wanting to do his best to help and cure people. His work motivates him to keep on living and think there is still purpose in his existence. ✔ Languages ''- He lives a long life and travel to many places. Back in his forest he also communicates with different kind of creatures. He mastered a lot of languages like Kelpie’s, Dwarfish, Elfish, Fairy’s, Human, and more. ✔ ''Full moon - His power emphasized on a full moon, around this time his senses are better and more powerful. It's a double-edged cause he has to control his power better, and more likely to attack. Although he mastered in controlling his power already, he still prefers to stay alone when the full moon appears. ✔ Water-based - He is more comfortable around water, can swim well, control current, communicate with water creatures, etc. �� Predatory instinct - At first, Douglas finds it hard to control his reflexes and power, his predatory instinct tends to make him aggressive. But now that he is civilized he managed to control it well, even though some lower class creature could get intimidated by his presence. �� Unholy - Some say Kelpies are descendant of the devil cause they hunt on humans. Whether it’s true or not Douglas despise religion related and avoids it. He avoids it to run from trouble that people might drag him in or just don't want to stay close. He also doesn't celebrate any religious celebration or hangs ornaments. He says “It's not to my liking, but if you shot me with a silver bullet through my heart... I probably will die” well a dinosaur would die also if it got shot on the heart. �� Water-based - Water is very essential for him, he has to turn into his horse form and soak in water once in a week or he will get dehydrated. Likes - Dislikes Extra * Wouldn’t rip you to pieces, but would be angry if you come knocking on his door without letting him know. * Is very particular about what shoes he should wear. * Cooks. * They said Kelpie sings but he doesn't, he just enjoy music. * Have a huge bathtub. * Likes to travel. * “I mean… I am known for my beauty” his comment on horses. * Would not show his real self (probably… it takes time) * “Always bring your water bottle, stay hydrated!” * “How are you doing today? what brings you here?” *bright smile* References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Male characters